<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getaway Chalet by MayLaNee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716681">Getaway Chalet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLaNee/pseuds/MayLaNee'>MayLaNee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Adulthood, Adults, Alternate Universe - Porn, Bottom Cedric Diggory, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory Lives, Cedric Diggory-centric, Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Holidays, Hot Tub, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Explicit, Not a Love Story, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Snowballing, Switzerland, Table Sex, Top Cedric Diggory, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLaNee/pseuds/MayLaNee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My lovely friend Joanna asked me to do a Draco&amp;Cedric drawing and I decided to kill two birds with one stone and enter the FWU SmutMas thingy with them instead. ^^; </p><p>Cedric is a well-to-do Quidditch player, Draco is a socialite with a record and a loveless marriage.<br/>The two of them had a little thing in school and kept in touch, though they didn't get to be alone together for the last decade and a half... and then Cedric suggests a little getaway in the holiday season. In Switzerland.  (He hasn't yet informed me whether the country has any significance for him). </p><p>Behold what transpires!</p><p> </p><p>(I have no idea what I’m doing.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfiction Writers United 2020 Smutmas Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getaway Chalet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2020_Smutmas_Collection">FWU_2020_Smutmas_Collection</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Fanfiction Writers United Smutmas is here… and I needed to train my Smutmuscles since I’m doing a smutty oneshot for my series, too.</b> <br/><b>Anyway:</b><br/><b>This is for my lovely friend Joanna, who I’ve known for well over a decade.  I hope I did your Cedi-Boy justice! May you enjoy reading this at least as much as I enjoyed writing it, and feel free to laugh at me! XD Also I've never written Cedric before so, everyone; feel free to criticise me on that - I could definitely do with some pointers. </b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cedric combed his hand through his hair. <br/>There had been plenty of times over the years where he’d thought about ‘being with’ Draco, and now they finally had a few days to themselves.<br/>He adjusted his position in the chair and extended his arms to the other… </p><p>…who looked at him with disdain. <br/>“Do you need help getting up?”</p><p>Cedric chuckled. “Part of me, maybe.”</p><p>Draco regarded him blankly for a few seconds. “You’re serious.”</p><p>“Come on,” Cedric patted his lap. “It’s cold.”</p><p>“…that’s why I lit a fire.”</p><p>The hearth’s warmth radiated into the room, but Cedric had hoped for something a bit more intimate.<br/>“Come on,” He said again, resting his arms on the arm supports of the chair. </p><p>Draco looked at him with an unreadable expression and their eye contact lingered. </p><p>“You’re…” Cedric hesitated. “…you’re actually uncomfortable?”</p><p>Draco’s cheeks got a hint of pink but he did not otherwise respond. </p><p>“I didn’t realise… I’m sorry.” Cedric went to get up but Draco stopped him by raising a hand, the other firmly pinching the bridge of his nose.<br/>“Just… Stop being such a Hufflepuff.”</p><p>“…that’s a big ask.”</p><p>Draco seated himself in the other chair and placed his ankle on his knee. <br/>“I need a drink,” He said as he snapped his fingers.</p><p>He moved with such grace that Cedric caught himself staring.</p><p>Draco looked around, disturbed, and snapped his fingers again. </p><p>“…what are you doing?” Cedric asked.</p><p>Draco shook his head, leaned his forehead on his fingertips, then sat upright again. “…I said ‘no elves’, didn’t I?”</p><p>Cedric nodded.</p><p>“…so there are indeed no elves here,” Draco finished.</p><p>”Did you forget?” Cedric asked, amused.</p><p>“…I was checking to see whether you listened.”</p><p>“I have, so it’s just the two of us.” Cedric got up. “What can I get you?”</p><p>Draco looked at him, scandalised.</p><p>“What?” Cedric put his hands on his hips, displaying the pattern of the grey, white and brown Nordic jumper he wore.</p><p>“You’re not going to <em>serve</em> me, are you?” </p><p>The tone implied trouble, but Cedric knew this was 'playing' to Draco.<br/>“I’ll serve you so hard…” He responded meaningfully, grinning when the pinkness in the other's face reappeared.<br/> <br/>“Cretin.” Draco said without malice. <br/>He let his gaze wander to the fire and didn’t look up when Cedric left the room.</p><p>…and returned shortly after, hovering a tray with a bottle and two glasses.</p><p><br/>Draco distractedly looked at it and his gaze wandered back to the fire… but then snapped back to the bottle. “Merlot?” He looked at Cedric incredulously. “You got a merlot?”</p><p>“…I can’t tell from your tone whether that’s a good thing, but… It’s a big deal?”<br/>Cedric had spent plenty of time among the higher echelon of society, but wine had never really been his thing.</p><p>“…all the drink in the world to choose from and you chose a merlot?”</p><p>“Ah. So it’s bad.”<br/>Cedric had heard from a fan-become-hookup that one can tell a good wine from a bad one by feeling the indentation in the bottom of the bottle: The deeper, the better. </p><p>…that advice had been applicable to other matters, too.<br/>It had been a good night.</p><p>Anyway; he’d spent nearly five minutes trying to find a wine in his intended price range with a deep enough dent. </p><p>He’d felt like a pervert feeling up all those bottles which had made him feel exposed… so he’d taken the nearest one.</p><p><br/>Draco sighed and shook his head.<br/>“I’m sorry. I -…” He shook his head again.</p><p>“…no merlot then?”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. It’s… Please,” He looked a little pleading and very tired, but not in a way that sleep could fix. <br/>“I’ve just been…” He shook his head again, dismissively this time.</p><p>This downtrodden attitude was something Cedric hadn’t been prepared for… In the letters they’d shared it had appeared as a dark sense of humour. </p><p>They had managed to get through the afternoon with superficial chitchat, but apparently there was no postponing reality. </p><p>“How is Scorpius?” Cedric asked, taking his chair again and leaving the tray to hover. <br/>No wine then, whatever. <br/>He didn’t really like alcohol anyway.</p><p>“He’s well. Turned four this year.”</p><p>Cedric nodded, glad he didn’t have any children to deal with. <br/>“And Astoria?” He asked.</p><p>A sigh.</p><p>Cedric waited and his mind wandered to the dinner he wanted to make. He could afford to - though Draco was quick when it came to others, he needed silences to coax out his words when it was personal.</p><p>“Vain… Proud… Beautiful…”</p><p>Cedric nodded, reminded of someone sitting right in front of him.</p><p>“I’m lucky.” It sounded too casual. <br/>Draco nodded to himself, allowing another silence before continuing.<br/>“…lucky that she deigned to accept, despite my record, despite - …” He sighed. “Being married to me makes her more interesting, more desirable, more… mysterious. Makes other men think they’re in with a chance and gives her some moral perch from which to deny them, all the while basking in the attention.”</p><p>“…I’m sorry.” <br/>Cedric was starting to feel like a dick for expecting to just… carelessly bang his school crush as if it hadn’t been <em>years</em> since they’d last been alone together. “That sounds like a difficult situation.”</p><p>“She’s saving our family name, Father said, and in return we just have to shut up and show remorse.”</p><p>“…who said romance was dead.”</p><p>Draco nodded, gazing into the fire. </p><p>Cedric saw a small black thing peek out above his dark grey turtleneck, and realised it was probably the prisoner number tattoo. “…and then I suggest to meet.” He said, feeling a bit guilty for his inconsiderateness.</p><p>Draco nodded, more absent-minded than before.<br/>“…for which I’m grateful,” He finished, turning to him again.<br/>“This is always a busy time, Mother’s birthday was the 26th so it’s reasonable that I would be away for a few days…” He shrugged. <br/>“I’ll be back in time to enter the new year with them.” He rolled his eyes. ”France, Switzerland… it’s all equally foreign.”</p><p>Cedric nodded.<br/>It was now the 28th, and it had been quite a hassle to rent this chalet. <br/>Cedric’d had to fill out some forms and have an interview to be able to accept the money. <br/>He could only imagine how much of a hassle it had been for Draco to send it.</p><p>…but it’s not like someone with his ‘history’ could just rent property abroad.</p><p>Come to think of it, it was a bit awkward that the Ministry knew more about where Draco was than his wife did.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to spoil the mood…” Draco looked at the fire again. “I’ve always been overly dramatic.”</p><p>“…don’t say that.”</p><p>“It’s true.”</p><p>“Maybe there’s so much going on that it’s justified?” Cedric sighed. “Is there anything I can do?”<br/>He tried to quash his hope of any <em>action</em>… He could always hook up with someone later… and it was nice to catch up with an old friend.<br/>…he <em>hoped</em> Draco considered him a friend. </p><p>He had years of correspondence suggesting that he did, but you never really knew with Slytherins. <br/>Besides; If he’d take those letters at face value, the other was happily married.</p><p>Draco shook his head and looked over at him again. “I need to shut up and loosen up.”</p><p>“Don’t shut up.”</p><p>“Everything I say will be used against me.”</p><p>“Not by me.”</p><p>Draco nodded and looked at him, remembering the secret snogs they had shared during his fourth and fifth year. Hiding behind tapestries, empty corridors, classrooms… </p><p>But then his sixth year had come around and his mind had been elsewhere. </p><p>…and after that, things had… <em>escalated</em>…</p><p>They never had … .<br/>Not really… <br/>Just… chest-to-chest, back against the wall, hungry mouths, groping, panting, craving, high alert at every sound… </p><p>And here they were, a decade and a half later, with far too much to lose.</p><p>This was <em>reckless</em>.</p><p>Draco stroked his tongue over his teeth without parting his lips, shamelessly looking at the other — regarding him properly.</p><p>…recklessness had always been tempting.</p><p>There had been a few moments as they’d explored the snowscape and become reacquainted with one another, when he’d done the same thing. <br/>A few moments in which the light touched the muscular frame in just the right way, where the mountain path allowed a different angle, a new pose, a smile in a different context, when he had <em>seen</em> him.</p><p>Perfection embodied, an ancient Greek deity lost in the Alps. </p><p><em>Yes</em>.</p><p><em>This is you</em>.</p><p><em>This</em> is you.</p><p>“…there’s a hot tub?” Draco asked.</p><p>“There <em>is</em> a hot tub, yes,” Cedric said, relieved. “Want to try it?” He got up.</p><p>“I’ll watch you and decide from there.” Draco said as he followed him out.</p><p>“Well; you’re honest,” Cedric said casually, still enthused.</p><p>“Thank you, Your Honour,” Draco sighed gravely, and managed a smile when Cedric turned to look at him with some concern.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>Cedric sat in the tub, his face heated by the steam and the rest of him gently boiled alive. He looked up at Draco standing beside it, arms crossed against the cold.</p><p>If he would get in now, Cedric would be able to watch him without any distraction. </p><p>Cedric didn’t mind being watched - as a prominent Quidditch player he got plenty of attention and his face had made its way into the occasional magazine. <br/>He quite enjoyed his popularity.</p><p>Draco, however, had only made it into… <em>less flattering</em> publications.</p><p>…the turtleneck jumper did look really good on him though. A bit solemn, but beautiful.</p><p>Draco turned away, looking at the mountains. The only sign of life he displayed were the clouds he exhaled. </p><p>“…you should get in,” Cedric told the other’s back.</p><p>The only response was a nod. </p><p>“…you’ll regret it if you don’t.”</p><p>“…you’re bad at threats.” Draco told the mountains.</p><p>“You’re bad at being friendly.” </p><p>“I know. I’m a convict.”</p><p>“You’re more than that.”</p><p>“I’m a war criminal.”</p><p>“You’re more than <em>that</em>.” <br/>Cedric was irked by the melodrama and wondered whether he should feel guilty about that.</p><p>“…I have a family.”</p><p>Cedric said nothing and let the silence do its job.</p><p>Draco shook his head. “…I knew you couldn’t just brush over that.” He sounded wry.</p><p>“Do you love her?” Cedric knew the answer.</p><p>A brief silence.<br/>“…we’re using each other for personal gain, it’s the pureblood thing, the ‘probable thing to do’.”<br/>More silence. <br/>“…so; no.”</p><p>“Well then. If you both know where you stand...” Cedric adjusted his position, enjoying the heat of the water on his skin.<br/>He was still concerned that he might have done harm by suggesting this getaway.</p><p>Then again… it seemed to him that any kind of relaxation would do the other good.<br/>“Draco… get in the tub.” <br/>It wasn’t a command.</p><p>Draco turned to him, starkly outlined against the whiteness of the mountain as dusk settled over the valley, infusing the snow with gold. <br/>He slowly took off his jumper and hung it over the wooden balustrade. <br/>Then he took to a knee and took off one shoe, then the other, placing them neatly near the edge of the plateau. </p><p>He stood up again and the light that came from the chalet caught the silver scars on his torso, creating the illusion of fire moving within. <br/>He took off his socks and hung them over his shoes, which Cedric found endearing.</p><p>It was those little things, wasn’t it? <br/>Someone else’s ‘normal’, the things they didn’t think about, that captured most of their personality - that revealed a side of them they probably didn’t realise they were showing. </p><p>Draco unbuckled his belt and took off his trousers, hanging them over his jumper.</p><p>The light treated him kindly, caressing his features, yet the Mark on his left forearm was a shadow too dark to be mellowed. <br/>The prisoner number in his neck was easier to dismiss. </p><p>Draco hesitated, then took off his boxer briefs and hung them over the balustrade, too.</p><p>Cedric smiled fondly as he watched him get in, steadily, not letting the heat impact the pace he’d apparently decided on.<br/>“Well done.”</p><p>Draco sighed.</p><p>“Come here,” Cedric extended his arm without lifting it from the water and Draco approached, accompanied by gentle sloshing. </p><p>“My judgement is impaired,” Draco said when he leaned his slim figure against him. “Lungs full of steam, snow on my mind.”</p><p>“Christmas in your heart.”</p><p>Draco guffawed. “Of course. Spirit of <em>giving</em>.”</p><p>“…you’ve been very generous.”</p><p>“My spending habits would make the news rather <em>differently</em> than yours.”</p><p>“I know. Still.” <br/>Cedric was relieved to feel Draco’s arm on his lower back - the heat of the water masked the details of his touch, but the initiative was comforting. <br/>He had been a little worried that whatever had been between them had only existed in his head.</p><p>His own arm remained around Draco’s shoulders, occasionally stroked by the cold above the surface.</p><p>“…I take it you don’t usually sit in hot tubs with naked guys?” Cedric asked.</p><p>“Not usually, no.” The smile was audible. “And yourself?”</p><p>“Not in Switzerland,” Cedric grinned. </p><p>The tip of Draco’s nose stroked beside his. “Maybe I should stop my wingeing, and…” His lower lip had touched Cedric’s and he trailed off, his breath mixing with the steam and caressing his face. <br/>Their knees brushed against each other, eliciting a gasp from both of them.</p><p>“…then how will I recognise y-…?” Cedric started, but Draco’s mouth had locked onto his and they kissed, the scent of steam mixed with the crispness of the winter, forming a refuge in the silence of the valley.</p><p>Nostalgia mixed with the unknown as the night descended upon them.</p><p><br/>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric’s bare back was pressed against the window, making an awkward squeaking noise as Draco leaned against him and then pushed him aside to open the door.<br/>They kissed again, forcefully but briefly, before Draco broke away and went to pick up their wands.</p><p>Cedric stepped into the chalet, momentarily hyper aware of their isolation. </p><p>He could see the other charm their clothes to fold themselves and neatly pile onto one of the chairs. <br/>Then Draco twirled Cedric’s wand in his right hand and held it properly.<br/>He cast a <em>Lumos</em> which he used to scout the valley, briefly silhouetting himself starkly between the floor-to-ceiling windows and the white blue light.</p><p>The snow gleamed like velvet and made his silhouette even starker, surreal against the warm yellow glow from inside. </p><p>Comfortable as the heat of the water had been, it had made it difficult to really <em>feel</em> each other. Now Cedric’s skin was red and highly sensitive from the prolonged exposure, the icy air from outside was cutting.</p><p>Draco stepped in shortly after, his war-instincts apparently mollified. </p><p>Cedric's mostly reared up in his sleep, and he preferred to remain as far from conflict as he could.</p><p>Draco held both their wands in his hand as he marched purposefully over to Cedric, who felt momentarily intimidated. </p><p>The Dark Mark seemed darker than black in this mellow light and the nudity of the wearer did not detract from its imposition.</p><p>…but when Draco’s lips touched his, all was well again and they made their way to the bedroom; mouth to mouth, chest to chest, skin both too sensitive and too eager to the touch.</p><p>The smoothness of the sheets was almost cold against his back and Draco’s knee against his inner upper leg was warmer than he’d expected - of course, his skin had had the same treatment as his own.</p><p>“Have you done this before?” Cedric asked.</p><p>“Only with — “ Draco shook his head. “Not with a man,” He said, slightly breathless. He leaned in and rested his weight atop him. </p><p>They kissed, intensely, and it wasn’t long before Cedric decided he’d run out of patience. </p><p>A little lick below the lower lip, the expected tremble in response, and he embraced him and turned so they were on their sides, facing each other. </p><p>“I’ve imagined this often…” He said, looking at Draco hungrily. </p><p>The response was accompanied by one of those unhappy smiles. “…I’ve tried not to.”</p><p>Cedric stroked his hand down Draco’s chest, the silver scars smooth under his fingertips. Then he wrapped his arms around him and held him close, their mouths melting into a kiss he wasn’t sure he’d initiated. </p><p>He reached around, stroking his hand down Draco’s back, over his bottom, which he gripped firmly.<br/>Their abdomens were pressed together, comfort radiating from the warmth.</p><p>Draco broke away to demand attention for his raised eyebrow as he wrapped his arm around him. <br/>“…my buttock is not a Snitch.”</p><p>“…I’d hope not, I don’t want this game to end.” Cedric said with a grin as he squeezed. </p><p>Draco smiled and adjusted his position, resting his cheek on the sheet and making eye contact.<br/>He didn’t say anything and the hint of pink remained in his face.</p><p>Cedric renewed his grip and Draco bit his lip as he inhaled deeply. <br/>He was aroused, Cedric felt that against his abdomen, but the lack of initiative had him concerned. <br/>“Is something wrong?” He asked.</p><p>A few seconds of silence did nothing.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Cedric asked, pulling him closer. The tips of their noses touched, and he could feel hot breath over his mouth.</p><p>The responding silence was punctuated by a nod.</p><p>“There’s no need… I’m a Hufflepuff.”</p><p>They both smiled, but Draco’s eyes didn’t participate.</p><p>Cedric stroked his thumb over his cheek. <br/>“We don’t have to — ”</p><p>Draco interrupted him with a quick dismissive shake of the head. </p><p>“…Okay… In that case…” Cedric leaned in so his lips touched Draco’s earlobe and whispered “…if you’ll let me… I’ll do you so good that it’ll be all you can think about when you next touch yourself.”</p><p>Draco snorted and he ducked to hide his face as he stifled his laughter. <br/>His cheeks were burning.<br/>“This is undignified,” He managed in between chuckles.</p><p>“…you didn’t come to Switzerland for dignity, did you?” Cedric asked with a grin.</p><p>Draco laughed more and adjusted his position. “Sassy… am I rubbing off on you?”</p><p>“Not enough.” <br/>There hadn’t been all that much sass so far, but Cedric didn’t think he should mention that.</p><p>Draco chuckled again and looked him in the eyes, still embarrassed, but grateful, too. <br/>Their mouths met, hungrier now as languid comfort became impatient arousal.</p><p>Cedric made his grip firmer and didn’t let go until he heard a change in the other’s breathing. </p><p>Then he allowed just enough distance to move his hand between them. <br/>The back of his fingers stroked Draco’s erection and Cedric grinned when the other momentarily stopped breathing.</p><p>Draco caught his eye with intensity. “…yes.” He said eagerly, before swallowing with effort.</p><p>Cedric smiled, then let his fingertips stroke the delicate area. “You’re reading my mind?”</p><p>Draco frowned at him, frustrated and confused, breathing heavily. </p><p>“I didn’t ask anything,” Cedric said, continuing his feather light touches and enjoying the effect they had.</p><p>“Oh ssshut up,” Draco hissed, nearly voiceless. “You’re nice, be nice to me.”</p><p>Cedric chuckled and stroked his fingers to the base, then reached further and cupped his balls. When that didn’t get as much of a response as he’d hoped he stroked back up, then folded his fingers around Draco’s cock.</p><p>There was a gasp.</p><p>“I take it Astoria never — ?”</p><p>“<em>Don’t mention the hag</em>." Draco snapped through gritted teeth, breathing hard, moving so his forehead touched Cedric’s throat.</p><p>He didn’t know what to do with himself, as his experience didn’t go far beyond his absolute <em>treasure</em> of a wife.</p><p>…gently he ran his fingers over Cedric’s arm in an attempt to store the vales and hills of his muscles in his mind. Then he impatiently moved his pelvis. </p><p>Cedric obliged by adjusting his position and taking his own erection in his hand too. </p><p>Feeling the evidence of the other’s arousal against his own made Draco’s breath catch. The heat, the gentle touches, the occasional little squeeze — this was going to end far too quickly.</p><p>“I -…” He panted, not sure of the appropriate phrasing. </p><p>Cedric adjusted his position again, placing the head of his cock against Draco’s. Then he stroked over their combined length, and Draco gasped again. </p><p>Cedric continued, steadily, calmly, their faces close together and the occasional shudder and twitch only adding to the sensation. <br/>He knew exactly what he was doing.<br/>…he was attentive, too, because the movements that elicited the strongest responses were repeated.</p><p>“I - <em>hm</em>…” Draco swallowed down a groan when the touch was particularly good - Their combined precum made this a slippery affair but Cedric’s hand kept them joined, and the sharp oversensitivity at the tip felt so hot it was almost numb. </p><p>He looked at Cedric’s face, which was flushed; eyes half closed, <em>kind</em>, and focused. </p><p>Draco felt caught out and averted his gaze, looking down at Cedric’s chest instead. <br/>The muscles glittered with sweat and the sight didn’t help his situation. </p><p>He closed his eyes and moved in for a kiss, mostly to have something to do with himself, but as their lips touched he paused, worried it would send him over the edge.</p><p>Cedric locked their lips properly, apparently unbothered by such considerations. </p><p>Their tongues stroked beside each other and Draco was <em>so close</em>.<br/>He was ruining this, wasn’t he - he was ruining all of this and Cedric was going to realise what a waste of time this had been and it was going to be <em>horrible</em>.</p><p>…their lips were still locked, that gorgeous chest was pressed against him and then Cedric did this particular thing with his hand again… </p><p>The tightening in his balls began and Draco remained as quiet as he could as he came - he didn’t know whether Cedric would appreciate his ‘sounds’ any more than his wife did.</p><p>Besides, he’d take any shred of dignity he could find.</p><p>Cedric didn’t stop - having two cocks in his hand was hot, but spreading the other’s cum over them both was even hotter. He gently pushed him onto his back, leaned over for a kiss, and unapologetically moaned when he added his own cum to the mix.</p><p>With the haze of orgasm still clouding his mind he stroked his mouth down, over the other’s chin, throat, chest, and abdomen where he started to lap up the mess they’d made. <br/>Post-orgasmic tiredness was his favourite thing.<br/>The restrained intakes of breath made him peer up to make sure he wasn’t crossing any boundaries, and the look of drained astonishment he saw was a comforting encouragement. </p><p>His mouth full of their combined efforts, he moved back up and gently stroked his thumb over Draco’s lower lip. </p><p>The lips parted slightly and Cedric leaned over, making eye contact… and then let the extract of their arousal drip into the other’s mouth. </p><p>He was a little concerned he might have gone too far, but when Draco wrapped his arms around him and made their lips meet, he knew it was all right. </p><p>The kiss was languid, tired, but <em>warm</em> in more ways than one.</p><p>It lasted for minutes and became an embrace he didn’t want to escape.</p><p>“How was that for you?” Cedric asked, making eye contact.</p><p>Draco’s face still had that hint of pink. </p><p>Small nods.</p><p>“There’s no need to be embarrassed.” Cedric smiled. “…you taste good.”</p><p>A hesitant smile had appeared but the compliment turned it into shock.</p><p>“Everything’s okay.” <br/>He reached for one of the wands that lay beside them and ended up with Draco’s - it felt highly strung but not as if it was about to snap, and he used it for a silent <em>Scourgify</em>.</p><p>It was eager to please, quick and precise rather than the more gentle fade he was used to. </p><p>“Are you hungry at all?” Cedric dropped the wand and placed his hand on the other’s chest. “I could make you something.”</p><p>“…are you a house-elf?” It sounded haughty.</p><p>“No, I’m too handsome,” Cedric grinned. </p><p>The agreement showed on Draco’s face when he combed his fingers through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><br/>Cedric had cooked them a potato casserole with meatballs and cauliflower steak, which had apparently been ‘half-decent’ with the merlot. <br/>He’d been a little offended, but had decided that the problem was the <em>wine</em> and not his cooking. </p><p>Draco’d wanted to get dressed but Cedric had dissuaded him, so they had compromised and put on the fluffy bathrobes that had been provided. <br/>Cedric had taken the white one so Draco was dressed in soft coffee brown. </p><p>Both of them now matched the chalet’s interior beautifully.</p><p>They had spent some time calmly minding their own business, and Draco had written a letter home with absolutely no enthusiasm for his wife. </p><p>He’d seemed to enjoy drawing something for his son though.</p><p>Cedric had tried to read one of the books that were available.</p><p>Some time had passed and he was glad when Draco joined him in the sitting area, still drinking the glass of wine he’d apparently been so unimpressed by.</p><p>Hopefully now the <em>real</em> fun could begin.</p><p>“Your chair is boring,” Cedric said with a playful look. </p><p>“…what’s this, then?” Draco asked, amused. <br/>Subtlety was not one of Cedric’s many talents, but it was fun to see him try.</p><p>“Nothing, I’m just noticing that your chair is really boring and I think you should leave it.”</p><p>“Ah. I see.” Draco nodded as he pretended to consider it. “And on what, pray tell, should I be seated instead?”</p><p>Cedric’s face lit up. “I was hoping you’d ask…”</p><p>Draco shook his head in fake exasperation.<br/>Now he’d surpassed his initial embarrassment, he quite enjoyed being chased this shamelessly. </p><p>It was nice to be wanted.<br/> <br/>“You could… try my lap?” Cedric cocked his head to the side, adjusting his posture as if to offer it. The bathrobe only <em>just</em> covered what was between his legs and Draco felt his face colour.</p><p>“What is it with you and your lap?” He asked, lazily gesturing with his glass before taking another sip.</p><p>“We’re attached,” Cedric smiled. “And a bit cold.”</p><p>“Are you?” Draco pretended to be thinking. “Hm… I’d hate to impose,” He lied.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be imposing; you’re invited.”</p><p>“…the chair only has one job, I’d hate to have you render it redundant.”</p><p>“…I could transfigure myself into one.” </p><p>“Into a <em>chair</em>?” Draco asked incredulously. </p><p>The last time they’d seen each other in the flesh had been on some charity affair two years ago, and Cedric had been one of the most courteous and popular attendees. </p><p>How many of the people crowding around him at the time would have believed that the man would be desperate to be <em>sat on</em>… by the convict in the corner? </p><p>Draco allowed some of his grin through, flattered and embarrassed. </p><p>Cedric waggled his eyebrows inexpertly. “If that makes you sit on me…” </p><p>“You’re incorrigible.” He said haughtily.</p><p>“You don’t actually mind, do you?” It sounded concerned.</p><p>“Only if you stop.”</p><p>Cedric looked like he was trying to read his face. “…do you want me to beg?” He sounded as if he genuinely couldn’t tell.</p><p>“If you’re offering…” Draco trailed off and took another sip. <br/>Merlot really wasn’t his thing but the situation called for wine.</p><p>“I don’t really… I mean - it’d be fun, but I’m not actually insisting.” Cedric seemed apologetic.</p><p>“Relax,” Draco rolled his eyes. “There’s nothing wrong.”</p><p>“…I can’t figure you out.” Cedric shook his head. “I don’t want to pressure you…“ <br/>He trailed off as Draco walked over to him with slow determination, and leaned back when the other put a knee on each side of his legs. </p><p>Draco’s cheeks turned pink the moment his knees took his weight. <br/>“…such a Huffelpuff,” He looked to the side as if expecting approval from invisible bystanders.<br/>Then he downed what remained in his glass and put it away. </p><p>“Good evening,” Cedric smiled as he looked up at him. “Welcome.”</p><p>Draco snorted and shook his head. “This is ridiculous.”</p><p>“I don’t think so… It’s kind of hot though.” Cedric stroked a hand up Draco’s leg, pushing the brown bathrobe aside. <br/>He decided that watching the other’s face go pink was one of his hobbies. “…don’t you think?” </p><p>“…perhaps…” Draco bit his lip and shifted a bit. </p><p>Cedric’s other hand gently stroked his side. “<em>I’m</em> sure… but if you’re not…”</p><p>Draco sighed, put his hands on Cedric’s cheeks and snogged him.</p><p>It brought Cedric back to that first moment they’d shared in school, when Draco had called him ‘champion’ and he’d winked at him in response. <br/>The shocked look he got in return had become curiosity, which had rendered Cedric interested… and not ten minutes later they’d been squashed together behind a tapestry. <br/>There had been the same embarrassed determination, which really struck a cord with him. </p><p>He stroked his hand up to Draco’s hip, then held him as if urging him to get even closer. </p><p>“Have you ever…” Cedric hesitated, wondering how to ask this without making the other too uncomfortable. “…gone all the way…” He saw Draco’s flushed mortified face and continued very carefully; “…from… behind?”</p><p>He was annoyed by his own phrasing - wordsmithery had never been his thing. </p><p>Draco shook his head a little - it looked like some sort of spasm.</p><p>Cedric struggled on. “If you want… <em>Only</em> -… if you want… We could — ”</p><p>The kiss was so sudden that his lips bruised from the impact. <br/>Cedric could feel the heat from Draco’s face as he nodded without breaking away.</p><p>Glad to have the confirmation he’d hoped for, he stroked his hand from Draco’s hip and gently felt around, beyond what he had already explored.</p><p>Draco's gasp broke their mouths apart. <br/>Then he swallowed hard and looked at him with wide eyes and cheeks so pink the colour looked painted on — his lips had taken on a darker shade as well.</p><p>It looked good on him.</p><p>“…never just… for <em>yourself</em>, either?” Cedric asked as he gently stroked his arsehole with his finger. </p><p>Draco shook his head, still looking shaken.</p><p>“…you’ll love it,” Cedric winked, “If I’m any good, you’ll love it.”</p><p>“You definitely had enough practise,” Draco snapped stiffly.</p><p>The tone stung, and Cedric hated conflict.</p><p><em>Loathed</em> it.</p><p>He knew it was unlikely that actual malice was intended, but his mind went on high alert, regardless.<br/>“…you’re mean when you’re uncomfortable.” He said pointedly.</p><p>Draco looked away, still flushed, eyes now shining. </p><p>“…would you rather not do this?” Cedric moved his hand back as tension spread into the room. </p><p>“…I’m sorry.” Draco said, eyes shinier, still. “I — …” He sighed. “…am… trying to take the hurdles.”</p><p>Cedric remained silent, wondering whether he should be feeling awkward, too.<br/>Seeing the other struggle made him oddly more confident, more confirmed in himself by contrast. </p><p>Was that selfish?</p><p>It was definitely mellowing his initial response.</p><p>“…this is wrong on so many levels… for <em>me</em>.” Draco bit his lip briefly - a transient movement. “…but I don’t want it to be.” He nodded and took a deep breath. “I shouldn’t have said the — ” He cleared his throat, looking ashamed. “…the mean thing. I’m sorry.” </p><p>Cedric reckoned that this situation-bound snapping was part of why Draco’s marriage was a nightmare, but he decided to save that observation for later.<br/> <br/>“It’s okay,” He smiled as his heart pounded. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“You didn’t, it’s inside my head.”</p><p>“It got there somehow.” Cedric raised his eyebrows. “What can I do to make it better?”</p><p>
  <em>There; tension diffused.</em>
</p><p>Draco sighed with an apologetic smile and combed a hand through Cedric’s hair, then stroked it over the side of his face before limply letting it fall between them.<br/>“You’re too good.”</p><p>“…that’s too bad.” Cedric grinned. “Now tell me. There’s got to be <em>something</em> I can do.”</p><p>“…maybe don’t ask before you -… I’d rather -… I — ” He sighed, defeated. “I would rather not verbalise — these things.”</p><p>“That’s a bit…” Cedric frowned. “Should you be doing things you can’t talk about?”</p><p>Draco’s blush flared up. “These aren’t <em>crimes</em>; I’m explicitly asking you not to ask and just- …” <br/>He sighed again, exasperated and impatient this time. </p><p>Then he made eye contact. <br/>“I … trust you.”  </p><p>“…I’m glad.” Cedric smiled, flattered. “So I won’t ask… but… How will I know if — ?”</p><p>“I’ve had tea with the Dark Lord, I can manage a <em>Huffelpuff</em>.”</p><p>Cedric looked at him with incredulity and laughed, glad to see the other grin too.<br/>“All right,” He said as he slowly spread his legs a bit, allowing space for his hand to move between Draco’s. <br/>His finger found its way to the other’s arsehole again, gently massaging it while keeping an eye on his face. </p><p>The blush had returned with full force but there was a little grin, too, that hesitantly faded in and out of existence.</p><p>Draco was still uncomfortable, though he knew it was caused by his own hangups. Physically these was no reason to complain, especially not about the occasional touch of Cedric’s wrist. </p><p>It didn’t help his embarrassment. </p><p>The nonverbal lubrication spell didn’t help either - it felt dirty and <em>wrong</em> to be so… lubricated… <em>there</em>.</p><p>He leaned his forehead on Cedric’s shoulder to feel less exposed when the finger pressed for entry — relaxing was easier when he didn’t have to keep his face in check. </p><p>It worked, and the softness of the bathrobe against his face was comforting.</p><p>The finger slowly moved in and he intuitively tried to stop it. He cringed at his mistake — Cedric’s pause was thankfully brief.<br/>Draco pressed his face into the other’s neck as the finger stroked out and then into him again.</p><p>Though the sensation was alien, it wasn’t unpleasant. He found himself relaxing as it continued.</p><p>Cedric figured he was doing well when Draco sighed and the tension seemed to leave him, an observation confirmed by the kiss in his neck. </p><p>He angled his finger in search of the p-spot and the other’s breath caught in response. </p><p>“Do you feel— ” Cedric asked, but remembered that he’d agreed not to ask. A smile appeared behind his ear and was followed by a soft “shush”.<br/> <br/>He turned his face and they kissed, just lips this time. Then he slid his finger out and slowly entered two. </p><p>There was a little sound, like a question mark exclaimed, followed by a shaky exhale and nods. </p><p>He continued and Draco relaxed again. </p><p>After about a minute he pulled his fingers out, then cast the lubrication spell to prepare himself.</p><p>“…it will probably hurt at first…” He said as they leaned their foreheads together. <br/>This was going smoothly so far and he hoped Draco would enjoy this as much as <em>he</em> usually did. </p><p>Draco nodded.</p><p>It was hot to have the other look down on him touching himself like this… his hookups weren’t usually this intimate. </p><p>“…everyone’s different, but for me it’s always been worth it.” He added with a smile, then looked Draco in the eyes again.</p><p>The tips of their noses touched and Draco’s cheeks were still flushed, though no longer violently so. </p><p>Cedric helped him scoot closer, then aligned himself to the other’s arsehole.<br/>“…slowly…steadily…” He said, probably unnecessarily. </p><p>Cedric placed a hand on Draco’s side to steady him as he leaned down onto his cock. <br/>Very soon a grimace appeared. </p><p>“You’re alright?” Cedric asked just when Draco voiced a little groan. </p><p>There was no verbal response but he could feel him tense up and saw him shut his eyes tightly. </p><p>“It’s alright, everything’s alright… Stay still for a bit…” Cedric said. </p><p>Draco went in for a kiss, moving his torso as little as he could.</p><p>Their tongues stroked beside each other and he relaxed again, slowly continuing the impalement he’d agreed to.  <br/>The lubricant was doing its job — which was deceptive, because being stretched <em>hurt</em>.<br/>Another little sound escaped him and he caught himself, tensing up without wanting to.</p><p>“…it’s just us… Moan if you want to; it can help,” Cedric said almost apologetically, looking ridiculously handsome in this light. <br/>Draco leaned in for a kiss and it helped him relax, so he decided that their faces shouldn’t part anymore. </p><p>Gently he wrapped his arms around his neck, careful not to move too quickly as the pain throbbed through him. </p><p>He could feel Cedric fill him and though it didn’t touch upon that sensitive spot yet, the mere idea of what they were doing was incredibly arousing. <br/>Cedric twitched within him and he gasped at how clearly he could feel it. </p><p>It wasn’t long until his legs no longer bore his weight and he was sitting on him <em>properly.</em></p><p>Cedric slowly broke the kiss. </p><p>“Does it still hurt?”</p><p>Draco breathed deeply and nodded. <br/>“Every heartbeat,” He said, before going in for another kiss.</p><p>Cedric could feel a change within it as it continued — it became slower, Draco’s face angled a bit and the little moan that was suppressed and then released made him smile. </p><p>It wasn’t until Draco shifted his hips that he tried to break away again, though the other seemed to make an effort to keep their mouths together. <br/>“Is the pain gone?” Cedric asked, their lips touching with every letter.</p><p>The nod he got in response was a relief. <br/>He remained still for a moment to be on the safe side before he moved the bathrobe aside, treating himself to the view. </p><p>The head of Draco’s cock was as pink as his nipples and lips, and combined with the reflecting silver of the scars, he looked like an artwork framed by the luxurious brown of the robe. </p><p>He grinned when Draco helped the bathrobe off of his shoulders with a movement that was more dismissive than he’d thought possible in this context.  </p><p>Draco moved his hips again - a small hop, accompanied with a pleased narrowing of the eyes - so it was time get to the next stage. </p><p>The other wasn’t heavy, but he also wasn’t a sportsman so it’d be tough on his legs to ride him like this, especially since he’d not done this before. </p><p>…and the table was <em>right there</em>…</p><p>“…I’m going to lift you,” Cedric said, receiving a somewhat disturbed look in response. </p><p>He didn’t let that deter him. “…it’ll be more comfortable… do you still trust me?”</p><p>A nod. </p><p>He stroked his hands down and grabbed him by the bottom, then slowly scooted forwards. “You reckon you can wrap your legs around me?”<br/> <br/>Draco looked incredulous which Cedric rewarded with a peck on the lips. <br/>Not yet being able to <em>move</em> while his cock was so tightly surrounded was tough, so he’d rather not have a conversation right now. </p><p>The meaningful look he gave was answered by arms wrapped around him. </p><p>He adjusted his grip on the other’s bottom, nodded firmly, and stood up a little. Draco moved quickly - he unfolded his legs and wrapped them around Cedric, just before they landed heavily in the chair again.</p><p>Draco emanated a low moan and his eyes didn’t focus until it ended.</p><p>Cedric grinned, panting a bit. “I — ”</p><p>“Stop asking,” Draco cut in, his voice thick, his gaze piercing. “Just do <em>that</em> again.” </p><p>Cedric chuckled, a bit breathless too. The thrust <em>had</em> felt amazing. <br/>He didn’t think it was a good idea to simply not-communicate with a new partner, though. <br/>“All right… I’ll just tell you then.” <br/>He grinned at the raised eyebrow. “…I’m going to fuck you on the dining table…” He said softly, enjoying the sight of Draco’s widening eyes when he turned to look at the furniture in question.</p><p>He adjusted his grip on the other’s bottom as arms were firmly wrapped around him. <br/>“Ready?” He asked, and Draco took a deep breath before making eye contact. <br/>Then he gave a firm nod.</p><p>Cedric got up, making sure not to move the other too much relative to himself. <br/>It was about ten paces to the table and he’d done this before, but that didn’t mean it was easy. </p><p>Though he made sure to gently place the other onto it, there was a jolt that elicited a gasp from both of them… and Draco’s became a moan as he lay down on his back.</p><p><br/>Cedric leaned in for a kiss, which pressed him in deeper. <br/>He knew this was going exactly how he had hoped when he saw Draco’s face. His eyebrows were up in an expression of disbelief, his eyes were shut and his mouth was relaxed. </p><p>Another moan rewarded him as he began to set a pace.</p><p>The legs around his waist were continuously readjusted and he synchronised his thrusts with the movements — Draco’s hands slid out of his neck and down his arms, before reaching for him again without any discernible purpose.  </p><p>Cedric stroked a hand over the scarred chest, over a pink nipple and down to the abdomen, moving a little faster. He was more familiar with being on the receiving end and generally preferred it, but the firm grip that Draco’s arsehole provided, combined with the view, were steadily building his arousal.</p><p>Draco had left his reservations on the chair - anything going on in his head had been overruled by that thrust - and he wasn’t sure what was happening anymore.  </p><p>It didn’t matter.</p><p>He felt <em>full</em> and there was this heat inside of him, in his abdomen, which caused him to tremble. It started in his hips but it was radiating out, so intense that his legs stopped obeying him.</p><p>A feeling was building, unfamiliar, like blossoming dark velvet, radiating from his abdomen throughout his body all the way to the base of his skull. <br/>His thoughts stopped, as did any control he might still have had over himself.   </p><p>Cedric had placed one hand on his hip and the other just above his knee. He kept his pace and would have scooted Draco higher up the table if he wasn’t holding him in place. </p><p>Draco’s face was angled up in an expression of bliss, every one of Cedric’s thrusts punctuated with a brief eyebrow movement. </p><p>This was what Cedric had hoped to achieve — he hadn’t known what to expect during <em>his</em> first time around with one of those Durmstrang lads he’d kept in touch with, so it’d been an amazing surprise. <br/>He was glad to pass on the experience. </p><p>Draco’s face relaxed and Cedric looked down at him, his lips and cheeks as pink as his nipples and twitching cock. <br/>He hadn’t cum yet but there was a puddle of precum underneath the shiny head. </p><p>The view caused excitement to surge through Cedric’s abdomen and when he leaned in for another kiss, he was surprised by arms and trembling legs being wrapped around him. </p><p>Draco sounded like he’d accidentally vocalised his gasp for air. </p><p>Cedric paused his thrusting to prolong the kiss, his upper legs feeling sour and grateful, his cock desperate for him to continue. </p><p>“…change of pace…” He mumbled, nodding, not as eloquent as he’d intended. Draco nodded in response and shifted his shoulder blades on the table, closing his eyes. <br/>He seemed entirely contented. </p><p>Cedric stood up properly and pushed in deeper, to the hilt, more concerned with his own pleasure this time. The trembling legs were struggling to remain in place around him and the rest of Draco trembled too, even his breath. </p><p>Cedric stroked his hand over the other’s abdomen, before grabbing him by his hips. </p><p>…then he sped up.</p><p>His arousal build, the trembling legs touched against him without purchase, he broke a sweat but he didn’t care and the other arched his back off the table, grasping for Cedric’s forearms with little success, angled so that the bottom of his chin was the only visible part of his face.</p><p>Cedric continued, faster now, his arousal building, his balls tightening, his eyes focused on the pinkness of that twitching precum-covered cock. </p><p>There was something about the sight of it, knowing exactly how it felt and that this was <em>his doing</em>, that added immensely to his arousal. </p><p>Draco had lay back down, tired to the bone, aftershocks of velvet still surging through him. He hadn’t cum yet — <em>how</em> hadn’t he cum yet? His body was begging for it though he was too tired, trembling too much, and his brain had become some useless goo.</p><p>…and then Cedric’s hand had closed around his cock, which was far slipperier than he’d expected, and after five strokes he came harder than he ever had before. He might have moaned, he didn’t know; the feeling overtook him entirely and ropes of cum shot out, far exceeding what he was used to. </p><p>The back of his head hit the table but he didn’t care. Relief flooded over him - he’d never been this sated, and all the while Cedric kept his pace; kept pounding into him until he began to moan. </p><p>He slowly glided out, and Draco was surprised by how clearly he could feel the evidence of the other’s arousal so close to his own ‘exit’… especially when Cedric pulled out entirely and let the rest of it drip down him. </p><p>He felt it run between his buttocks and it had to be staining the bathrobe. </p><p>Usually he didn’t appreciate stains of any kind, but it struck him differently as he lay exposed on this dining table. He felt surprisingly <em>void</em> of the other.</p><p>This memory would definitely fuel his private moments…</p><p>…especially now Cedric’s tongue began to lap it all up again.</p><p>Cedric loved the taste of cum, especially mixed with sweat, and made sure not to leave a single drop of their combined efforts. When he leaned over Draco to share it with him, he was greeted by a slightly sheepish parting of the lips.</p><p>They snogged.</p><p>Cedric wanted to climb on there with him, but his upper legs screamed at him internally. He plopped down in a nearby dining chair, breathing heavily, his bones gone to mush.</p><p>“…how was that… for you?” He asked, a bit out of breath, distinctly aware of a lack of physical contact.</p><p>Draco guffawed. <br/>“I…” He trailed off meaningfully and grinned as he seemed to consider it. <br/>As he sat upright he swung his legs off the table, then tensed and briefly shut his eyes.</p><p>Then he hopped off the table and sat on Cedric’s lap, his blush renewed, his face contented. <br/>“…I’d rather not say.” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>